¿Cambios?
by E.Y.79
Summary: Una mañana solo pasan cosas que no tienen sentido para cierta vampira. Un AU, donde nuestra protagonista esta en su ultimo año, un pequeño relato, de su infancia y solo una pregunta, ¿Que esta por pasar? - Mal summary, no lo se; pero por favor, dale una oportunidad.


Buenas, ¿como están? espero que bien.

Hola, esta es la primera vez que subiré algo aquí, sobre este anime, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER : Demi-chan Wa Kataritai, No me pertenece.**

* * *

 **1.- ¿Cambios?**

Hikari sentía pesado su cuerpo y con dificultad abrió los ojos, al despertar noto que a su lado se hallaba su bolsa de sangre cosa que se le hizo extraño. Se levanto, más por cada paso que daba su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, logro llegar a su refri para sacar una bolsa nueva para hoy... más una duda nació en ella al ver que todas estaban vacías.

—¿Que...?—Paro al oír los pasos de su hermana dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Como pudo saco fuerzas para dirigirse a su cama y fingir que la bolsa que estaba en su cama la estaba tomando.

—Hermana es hora de levantarse o si no otra vez...—Se mordió la lengua al reaccionar, abriendo los ojos como platos, se tallo unos segundos, al notar ya despierta a esta.

—Buenos días Himari-chan.—Dijo lo mas normal a su personalidad.

—Buenos días...—contesto saliendo del shock.

—Me meteré primero a bañar, ¿te parece?—Hablo siguiendo su acto e ignorando su malestar logro llegar a su toalla.

—Claro...—Dijo impactada todavía.

Lo mas rápido que pudo correr Hikari entro al baño, tras retirarse su ropa de dormir, abrió la llave de la regadera en el agua fría para apaciguar aunque fuese un poco el dolor de la cabeza pero solo aumento: y ahora sus colmillos empezaron a pedir morder algo, pero esta sensación le incomodaba ya que sentía algo fuera de lo normal. No tardo mucho cuando decidió salir y se dirijo a su habitación. Se coloco su uniforme, ya frente al espejo decidió pasar a su cabello, fue cuando noto lo segundo que no le dejaría en paz ese día, su reflejo por primera vez no estaba.

—No puede ser..—Alguien toco a su puerta, sorprendiéndola un poco y tras alejarse del espejo cedió paso al que tocaba su puerta.

—Hikari.—Era su padre quien entraba con tono alegre.

—Si.—Dijo con una sonrisa grande y con el tono más animado que podía, ya que no quería preocupar a alguien.

—Bueno veras hoy tengo algo que hacer, así que cuando lleguen no estaré.—Comento algo apenado, ya que hasta ahora nunca las había dejado solas.—¿Puedo pedir que cuides a tu hermana? vampiro de la casa, hasta que llegue tu madre.—Bromeo tomando la mano de esta.

—Claro que si.—Acepto sin dudas.—¿A donde vas a ir?—Pregunto curiosa, pues hasta ahora nada había llegado a ser importante para dejarlas unos minutos sin un supervisor.

—No es nada especial, pero tengo que estar ahí unas horas.—Respondió levemente nervioso.—Confió en que se lleven bien, hasta que llegue alguno de nosotros.—Agrego soltando la mano de esta y caminando a la salida.

—Jeje, claro.

El día fue peor para Hikari; primero tener que dar la mejor excusa para convencer a su hermana de porque llevaba el cabello suelto y no con su típico peinado. Aun cuando se había ofrecido la misma Himari. Segundo sus colmillos que no paraba de pedir morder algo, pero no estaba segura de controlar parte de su instinto. Y por ultimo el sol, era un enemigo insoportable comparado a otros días, y para su mala suerte tenia clases de educación física la primera dos horas.

—Estoy agotada...Que calor hace...—Dijo con fastidio una vez termino la ultima vuelta.

—No es mucho.—Dijo con pequeña risilla Machi al conocer la actitud de su amiga en esos días calurosos. Pero admitía se veía más sudada y no parecía disfrutar las clases o desbordar energía como otras veces.

—Cuidado.—Grito uno de los chicos al notar que un balón se dirigía a una velocidad increíble donde las demi que sostenía su cabeza.

—Machi...—Dijo para ponerse frente a su amiga, en otras ocasiones lo hubiera detenido al instante, pero en esta ocasión el balón había dado de lleno con su rostro.

Hikari cayo al piso. En un instante antes de perder el conocimiento, vio que era rodeada por sus compañeras. En todo el día, Hikari había estado peleando internamente por no lanzarse a alguna de sus amigas o personas que veía y morderles. No entendía porque pasaba esto, pero la estaba agotando. Un par de chicos corrieron y enseguida fue llevada a la enfermería, se le informo a su hermana para que fuera con ella para acompañarla hasta que despertara, al saber que era un vampiro supusieron le había dado un golpe de calor y por ello no reacciono al instante. Mientras tanto por la mente de Hikari, se veía a ella de pequeña, cuando por parte de sus compañeros recibía burlas, además de algunas veces terminar golpeada por alguno de ellos, esto no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que llevo a esta atacarlos era cuando se metían con su hermana. Termino en un recuerdo donde había perdido el control, un par de escenas más la golpearon, luego recordó _aquello_... comprendió como se sentía, lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de ella cuando en unos segundos mas se vio llorar junto con su familia y recordar una promesa con la cual vivía como mejor persona.

—¡Ah...!—Grito. Su respiración era agitada y por un momento sintió la sensación de querer expulsar algo.

—Hermana, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto preocupada Himari al ver la forma tan brusca en la que se levanto Hikari, llevando a esta tomar sus manos por instinto para decirle que se encontraba ahí y que todo estaría bien.

—¿Himari?—Pregunto con alivio y regresando a respirar mas calmada al recibir respuesta afirmativa de su gemela con la cabeza.—¿Estoy en la enfermería?—Pregunto al ver su alrededor con detenimiento.

—Si, así es. Parece que el golpe no te hizo más tonta.—Bromeo con un tono de alivio y soltando sus manos. Noto la confusión de su hermana, quien sonrió a medias y con la mirada pedía una explicación.—No recuerdas como llegaste aquí;—recibió un movimiento afirmativo de la rubia—detuviste el balón con la cara. Pero dicen que lo que te afecto fue lo fuerte que estaba el sol.

—Ya veo. Pues si, hoy no fue muy bueno conmigo el señor sol.—Intento bromear recostándose de nuevo.

—¿Eso fue todo?—Pregunto al no estar cien por ciento convencida. Habia notado lo forzado de aquel comentario.

—Nada. Solo que hoy no me siento del todo bien.—Respondió evitando la mirada.

—Me hubieras dicho desde la casa.—Replico dándole un leve golpe para obtener la atención de la rubia.—Oye desde hace un rato note esto pero, ¿te pican los colmillos verdad? ¿quieres mi manga?—Pregunto extendiendo su brazo y ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera.

—No es necesario, pero gracias.—Dijo algo nerviosa y decida a salir de ahí.—Iré a clases, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.—Anuncio una ves se levanto y estirarse un poco.

—Mejor vamos a casa.—Propuso preocupada al notar un tono extraño en la voz de su hermana.

—No te preocupes, solo faltan... 3 clases...—Dijo una vez vio la hora e hizo el calculo.—Nos vemos.—Grito antes de salir corriendo.

 **...**

—Permiso.—Pidió después de tomar unas bocanadas de aire y regresar a su semblante alegre. Abriendo la puerta una vez recibió respuesta.

—¿Ya se encuentra completamente bien?—Pregunto la profesora cuando vio a la vampiro, y pausando lo que escribía en la pizarra.

—Si, estoy como nueva.—Respondió mientras caminaba a su asiento.

—Debe saber que mi clase acabara en poco.—Dijo la mujer que le miraba con detenimiento.—Pero estoy segura que el siguiente profesor le dirá algo si le ve con el uniforme deportivo y no escolar.—Agrego señalando las prendas de esta, para que se viera.

—Jeje.—Rio nerviosa, ya que todos la voltearon a ver.

—Vaya a cambiarse y luego pida los apuntes de hoy. La próxima clase me entrega los deberes.—Ordeno la mujer volviendo la vista a su libreta para ver si le faltaba que explicar o anotar, mientras que Hikari tomaba su bolsa extra donde tenia su uniforme para disponerse a salir.

No ocupo más de 20 minutos para cambiarse, pero temía salir y las compañeras que se encontraban afuera notaran que su reflejo no estaba. Cuando llego el momento y escucho se iban se apresuro para salir pero termino chocando con Yuki llevando a ambas a caerse.

—Lo siento... Hikari, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto preocupada al ver que esta no hacia por levantarse.

—Si, solo que dolió la caída. No te preocupes estoy segura fue mi culpa.—Dijo levantándose por su cuenta, evitando abrir los ojos, pues sabia que normales no eran en esos momento, lo sentía, y no quería asustar a su amiga.—Asi que por reflejo paso a tallarse la frente cerca de los ojos.

—¿Quieres te lleve a la enfermería?—Pregunto preocupada.

—No, ir una segunda ves, se vería mal.—Respondió con la intención de salir, pero fue tomada del brazo.

—Insisto, te estas tallando demasiado la frente.—Replico molesta al ver que esta ignoraba su salud.

—De verdad que no es necesario... es solo...—Lo siguiente lo murmuro demasiado bajo y rápido que dejo confusa a la mujer de las nieves.

—Podrías repetirlo.—Pidio preocupada pues notaba una actitud diferente y extraña aun para la vampiro que llegaba a ser ruidosa, clara y sin miedo a nada.

—Prometes no asustarte.—Dijo después de unos segundos y al sentir el aura molesta de la otra al tardar en responder le.

—Claro que no. Las dos somos _demis_ , ¿no?—Bromeo para calmar a la Hikari que ahora, solo respiraba para calmarse.

 **...**

 **Flash Back, 11 años atrás.**

Una pequeña Hikari de 6 años se encontraba haciendo un castillo de arena, y eso porque era el único lugar en donde el sol estaba ausente. No lo mal entiendan, le gustaba hacer castillos con la arena, pero más le divertida jugar en otros juegos de ese parque, más aun le costaba andar por las calles con el sol tocando su piel. Ese día habían salido de prisa de casa olvidando su sombrilla, así que una vez la recogieron junto a su hermana por quien las cuidaba; una señora ya algo mayor que se quedaba sentada en una de las bancas y muchas veces se quedaba dormida, así que muy pocas veces observaba a ambas; un buen rato en lo que su padre salia de trabajar, solo podía hacer eso. Himari, su hermana, se encontraba en los columpios con un par de amigas. Sonrió y fijo su vista a ellas, ignorando a los niños que se acercaban a ella.

—¿Qué miras?—Pregunto uno abruptamente, después de destruir su avance en la estructura.—Estas planeando como comerte a alguna.—Bromeo el infante que tomaba del cabello a Hikari que ya hacia mucho no soltaba algún quejido, pues sabia que eso solo le hacia querer atacarla más.—Eh, ¿te has mordido con tus colmillos?—Pregunto incrédulo el niño al no escuchar a su victima decir nada y ver que lo miraba con lastima.

Hikari había hablado ya de esto con sus padres, y le habían explicado que muchas veces los niños aun desde pequeños por los problemas y educación de su casa solían ser personas que les gustaba dañar a otros para sentirse bien. Ademas de explicar porque asistían a esa escuela, sus padre la tenían difícil últimamente así que les pidieron a ellas que les dieran lo que quedaba de ese curso antes de cambiarlas. Y eso habría sido así, por no ser que al enfadarse aquel niño, la tiro a la tierra y se acerco hasta su hermana, empujarla del juego y tomarla de los cabellos para levantar la, desde la primera agresión Himari reacciono y se puso a llorar, mirando con miedo aquel chico; ya que a diferencia de muchos de la escuela a la que iban era más alto que mucho. Lo que paso después causo que ambas niñas fueran transferidas, pero quedo en el olvido tras una promesa.

 **Pause Flash Back.**

 **...**

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

Para quien nunca me ha leído, yo suelo narrar rápido, corto y no muy detallados los primeros capítulos. Bueno, ya veremos como es recibida esta historia, y si en un futuro saldrá el segundo capitulo. _**E** **n mi caso, un comentario, un seguidor o alguien que marque como favorita esta historia es más que suficiente para mi.**_ Pero el tiempo y mi imaginación decidirán si el final estará escrito pronto.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
